


Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1103]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what do Gibbs and Tony need to do to complete the bonding? Tony thinks he knows, but will it work?





	Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/08/2002 for the word [vociferous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/08/vociferous).
> 
> vociferous  
> crying out noisily; clamorous.  
> characterized by or uttered with vociferation: a vociferous manner of expression.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), and [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

Still Gibbs waited a few minutes to let Tony enjoy the afterglow before he prompted, “Do you know what we still need to do to complete the bonding?”

Tony immediately started to shake his head, but then he paused. “Maybe, “ Tony drawled out extra slowly, “but I'm not sure if you're ready for it.”

Gibbs just glared until Tony shrugged and suggested, “Perhaps in order to reach the deep connection needed for the bonding you need to be willing to let me top and trust me to give you pleasure.”

“I trust you, Tony.”

“Really? You’d let me top?” Tony had always assumed Gibbs to be a purely dominant personality.

“We’re partners Tony. We’re in this together and whatever this prophecy is, it’s going to hit us hard and probably before we’re really ready for it. I trust you and I’m ready to do whatever is needed to make sure you believe that. Don’t expect me to be a wimpy submissive that will just roll over anytime you ask, though,” Gibbs warned.

Tony chuckled. “No, I would never expect that.”

Truthfully, Tony wasn’t even sure if this was what they needed to do. He just remembered a story his adopted mother had told him one night. She’d talked of meeting a cat prince one time and falling in love.

They’d known they were true mates when a bell had appeared around the cat prince’s neck the first time they made love. Tony couldn’t help touching the bell around his own neck, proof that Jethro and him were true mates. She’d confided something though through her story.

She mentioned that the cat prince had felt a bond with her, but that it had been stunted and hard for him to sense. She hadn’t felt anything at all. They’d thought that it was normal due to her being human and him a cat prince. 

He’d brought her back to the Cat Kingdom as his bride since they were true mates. His advisors were all worried though as this wasn’t normal. Even human mates could complete a full bond they insisted. 

They tried everything the advisors suggested from meditating together, to yoga together, to bathing together. Nothing seemed to work. It wasn’t until one day when his mother grew frustrated with all the mumbo jumbo the advisors were suggesting and stormed out of the room that it changed.

Oh it wasn’t that she got angry. It was that when he followed her to their room, she proceeded to dominate him in rough, angry sex in the cat prince’s true form. Neither of them knew exactly what happened, but there was an almost audible click when they achieved orgasm together with her dominating him.

It was like they didn’t even have the energy to keep up their walls anymore and they could both feel the other through the bond. Not that this new and exciting sense of each other did anything to keep them awake and prevent their exhausted bodies from dragging them into sleep. During the night as they slept wrapped around each other, their bond deepened naturally and by the time they awoke it was completely stable.

Tony had never been sure if that story was true and his adopted mother had actually been mated to a cat prince before she met Senior or if it had been a story the Cat Kingdom had sent for her to read to Tony to make sure he knew some of their lore. He’d never been brave enough to ask her what had happened to the cat prince and why he wasn’t there. 

Before he could, she’d vanished, probably killed, and Senior had practically disowned him, leaving him to make his way in the human world alone. However, he couldn’t help wondering now, if the story were true. It’s possible that the heir killers had been around before this latest travesty and had targeted her mate. 

Tony was sure that if the heir killers had killed her cat prince that the advisors would have sent her back to the human world to protect her. Of course, it hadn’t saved her in the end though maybe it had prolonged her life. It made a little more sense as to why the Cat Kingdom had entrusted Senior with him, if the story were actually true.

Tony hoped that him topping like his adopted mother had done with her true mate was actually what was needed to break down the walls so that both Jethro and him could feel the bond. There was only one way to find out, though. Rolling on top of Gibbs, Tony couldn’t help asking one more time, “You’re sure you’re ok with this?”

Gibbs pulled Tony’s face closer to his for a kiss. “Of course, I am, Tony.”

Tony blushed, “Um. I also think I need to be in my true form for it to work. Are you ok with that?”

Gibbs nodded. “I love you, Tony. It doesn’t matter what form you take. Though I admit it would make things harder if you were in your kitten form. I’d be afraid to squash you.”

Tony chuckled. “No worries about squashing me in my true form. It can take plenty of damage easily.”

Tony stared at Gibbs, still not sure if Gibbs really was ok with this. Gibbs huffed and made a get on with it motion. Tony allowed the transformation to his true form to take place, looking at Gibbs’ warily.

Gibbs just reached out and petted the black fur that now covered every part of Tony’s body, including his cock. When Gibbs reached out and wrapped his hand around Tony’s fur covered cock, it practically jumped in his hand. Tony had never had sex with anyone in this form before, so he didn’t realize how much more sensitive it was to touch.

Not every place was more sensitive as he’d had to fight in this form when he was really young and he knew there had been no danger of getting turned on then. Clearly, his cock was more sensitive in this form. Tony wondered what other places would be more sensitive.

Maybe sometime they’d have a chance to explore this form in full detail and find out, but right now they needed to get to the main event. Tony didn’t want a repeat of the Director walking in on them again. Tony couldn’t help thrusting into Gibbs’ hand as Gibbs continued to stroke his cock.

“I’ve never had a fuzzy cock inside of me. I wonder what it feels like.” Gibbs murmured out loud as he continued to slide his hand up and down Tony’s fur covered cock that was showing it’s interest through leaking precome. 

“Have you ever had any cock inside you?” Tony probed not wanting to accidentally hurt Gibbs.

“Once, a long time ago.” Gibbs shrugged. He really wasn’t a fan of subbing, but like he said he trusted Tony.

“Ok. I’ll go slow and make it good for you then. I promise.”

“I’m not worried, Tony.” Gibbs smiled at Tony trying to soothe his nerves. 

Tony lubed up a couple of fingers, which made the fur on his fingers feel really weird. It wasn’t a sensation he particularly liked, but he wanted to make sure Gibbs was ready for him and that he wouldn’t experience too much pain. Slowly, Tony slid a single finger inside of Gibbs. 

With the fur, he wasn’t sure if he had enough lube on and didn’t want to chance two fingers until he had a better idea of how well the fur would slide. If he needed to put more lube on in order for his fingers to slide easily into Jethro’s asshole, better to know that before he tried to put two fingers inside Gibbs’ ass. Fortunately, despite the strange feeling that Tony’s fur had, the finger seemed to slide into Jethro’s ass easily.

Tony continued to prep Gibbs as quickly as he could without hurting Gibbs. He’d managed to get two fingers inside of Gibbs when a strange expression had crossed Gibbs’ face and Tony had stopped afraid that he’d hurt Gibbs. Gibbs wasn’t sure what to think about the furry fingers inside of him.

It definitely felt different from the last cock he’d had in his ass. He couldn’t say that it hurt. It was just an extremely odd sensation and he wasn’t sure if he liked it better or worse than the last time he’d had a cock in his ass.

He definitely liked it better simply due to who it was. The last time had just been an experiment, he hadn’t felt anything for the guy. However, the feel of Tony’s furred fingers was a strange cross between what he assumed it would feel like if someone with a beard kissed you only in his ass instead of on his chin and soft feather like smoothness where the lube matted down Tony’s fur and he just wasn’t sure if it was better or worse than a normal human’s cock. 

When he realized that Tony had stopped moving, he looked Tony in the eyes, “It’s ok. You can continue.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not.”

Tony hummed noncommittally. He slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, searching for Jethro’s prostate. He knew when he found it, due to Gibbs’ vociferous exclamation.

After, pressing hard against Gibbs’ prostate a couple of times with his fingers, Tony deemed Gibbs to be ready enough to take his cock. He pulled his fingers completely out and replaced them with his lube and precome slicked cock. Even though he’d prepped Gibbs thoroughly, Tony pushed in slowly giving Gibbs plenty of time to adjust.

Soon, though, Gibbs was begging for more and Tony was only too happy to give it to him. Tony kept it slow with smooth strokes at first, but as more time passed Tony started speeding up. He still kept his strokes smooth, but the frequency increased.

Gibbs was practically vibrating with need and he moved his hand down to his own cock, planning to finish himself off. Tony brushed Gibbs’ hand away, however, and instead wrapped his own furry hand around Gibbs’ cock. It wasn’t long after that that Gibbs screamed Tony’s name as he came all over Tony’s fur and himself.

Jethro’s ass clenching around his cock as Gibbs rode out his orgasm forced Tony to follow suit and fill Jethro’s ass with his come as he too joined Gibbs in the blissful happy state of one that has been completely broken apart and is slowly being put back together with only the pleasure centers existing. Tony wanted to just stay in bed for the rest of the day, but he really didn’t like the sensation of come in his fur and wanted to clean himself up. Of course, attempting to clean his fur with a washcloth mostly just moved stuff around.

There was no help for it, he’d have to take an actual shower or switch back to his human form and hope that the come wouldn’t remain on his true form the next time he switched back. He brought the washcloth to Gibbs’ prone form and cleaned him off first, though. Tossing the now dirty washcloth into the hamper, Tony started up the shower to get his fur clean.

He didn’t want to chance it hanging around as a surprise the next time he changed into his true form. Gibbs eyed Tony’s naked form, but couldn’t work up the gumption to leave the bed and just lay there, blissed out, until Tony returned. Gibbs knew they should head into work when Tony returned, but he was too tired and ended up falling asleep while Tony was still in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple stories, yesterday(I had intended to write more. Sigh), so now there are 7 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
